The Oreo Incident CloudxKadaj
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: When Kadaj finds a box of oreos Cloud comes home to a kitchen filled with mayhem. Cuteness galore. Reviews plays and no flames! This is for CloudxKadajLover, love you sensei!


-1The Oreo Incident

CloudxKadaj Short Story

Kadaj awoke to the phone ringing beside the dresser table. He grabbed it quickly and looked at the number.

"Seventh Heaven," he read before tossing the phone to the floor. "Will she ever realize that Niisan loves me and not her?"

He grumbled to himself and turned to his other side. But Cloud wasn't lying beside him like he was when Kadaj finally fell asleep at around 2:30 am. Muttering to himself, he trudged out of bed and into the kitchen. But the blonde swordsman was nowhere in sight. He spied a note on the counter top and snatched it quickly.

Kadaj,

I know I promised we'd spend the day together but Reeve from the WRO called this morning. He said it was urgent so I had to leave right away but I didn't want to wake you up. I promise I'll be home around 5:00 pm and then I'll make it up to you.

Cloud

P.S Don't be mad at me. I know that you'd be tired as hell this morning especially after last night.

The silver haired teen crumpled the note and glanced at the wall clock. It read 2:30 pm. _'Damn it is late,'_ he thought. _'Well since Niisan will still be gone for awhile…' _His stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts. _'….I need food,' _he whined to himself. Unfortunately after setting the kitchen on fire one too many times, the blonde decided to give up on teaching Kadaj how to cook for himself. Stomach growling, the remnant searched the fridge, the freezer and the cabinets for anything edible. _'Niisan needs to go to Icicle again,' _he thought as he found a pack of ramen soup.

"Yuck," he muttered throwing it out.

Kadaj was tempted to call Cloud but remembered that he left his cell phone on the dresser. Almost to the point of giving up all hope for food until the swordsman came back he suddenly spotted a package labeled 'Oreos'. Curious, the cat eyed youth pulled out the package and opened it. Inside were two plastic racks and sitting in them were black cookies with white filling in the middle. He licked his lips, hunger taking over. He pulled out one Oreo and nibbled at it. It tasted crunchy yet sweet. Popping it in his mouth, he began to gobble the Oreos whole almost choking when they got caught in his throat. By the time his stomach was full, half of the package was gone. He licked his lips savoring the white filling on his tongue.

"What the hell did you do Kadaj?" Cloud asked, laughing at the doorway.

Kadaj looked up and grinned. Packages of food, Kool aid mix, and other various items lay scattered across the floor.

"I was hungry Niisan," the beautiful teen answered innocently.

The blue eyed man grinned and spied the half empty package of Oreos on the counter.

"You really went through those Oreos didn't you?" he commented walking over the mess.

"You're point is?" Kadaj replied, smirking.

Suddenly he had an interesting idea.

"So why didn't you wake me up Nissan?" he asked.

Cloud smiled and began picking up the food.

"Niisan?!" the pouty teen whined.

Cloud laughed and answered, "I told you I didn't want to wake you up. Unless you forgot last night."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kadaj snapped, getting angry.

"You know," the blonde replied quietly.

Kadaj took one of the Oreos in his hands. Before Cloud could react he threw it straight at the swordsman's head. Cloud looked up quickly and opened his mouth wide. To the rebel's dismay, the cookie landed in his mouth.

"Mmmmm," Cloud said through his closed mouth trying his best not to laugh at the moody teen's expression.

But Kadaj wouldn't give up. He suddenly grabbed Oreos four at a time and threw them hard at the solider. Cloud dove behind the counter to escape the flying Oreos. The determined youth leaned over the counter and chucked the Oreos hard while Cloud shielded himself with his arm. This continued for a few minutes until Kadaj reached for the package and realized the Oreos were gone. The swordsman got to his feet wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Niisan, I…"

Kadaj began feeling a warm flush come across his face. He was at Cloud's mercy now. Without warning, the spiky haired man jumped over the counter and tackled Kadaj to the floor. The surprised teen barely had a chance to fight him off when Cloud began to tickle his sides.

"Niisan!" he squealed between laughs.

"You made a mess in the kitchen and threw Oreos at me! Now you'll have to pay!" Cloud hissed in his ear.

Without warning, he dragged him to his feet and carried Kadaj into the bedroom, the teen protecting the whole way.

Later as they snuggled together, jade eyes looked up to meet cerulean ones.

"I'm sorry for throwing Oreos at you," Kadaj apologized.

Cloud smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay. Actually it was kind of funny, probably one of the best fights we ever had." He laughed and added "I have a surprise for you."

The eager teen looked at him with puppy eyes. "

Can I see?" he asked.

Cloud ruffled his hair and pulled out a package of Oreos. Kadaj's eyes widened and Cloud grinned.

"I figured we might want to eat them instead of throwing them."

The happy youth smiled and pulled one out. He started to put it in his mouth, but then he broke it in half and handed a piece to Cloud. They both smiled as they ate the precious Oreos together.


End file.
